Cotton Candy
by Creativetomboy
Summary: For my BFF's birthday, I give her this story. When Pikachu is left at the mansion with only a few other smashers, and his favorite, well, shouldn't say, thing comes up, what will he do? Start and adventure! That's what!


Author's Notes- This story is dedicated to my BFF, who if I had never met, wouldn't be who I am now. It is her birthday, and the most meaningful gifts are the ones we put heart into. In my opinion, a story meets that goal; meaningful. Happy Birthday, BFF!

Cotton Candy

Pikachu sleeps on the couch in the lounge room. It is a quiet day in the Smash Mansion. A stray Shadow Bug has been multiplying, and an infestation of primids is on the way. Most of the smashers took the newly rebuilt Halberd to destroy the primids. Few smashers were left at the mansion, including Pikachu. He would've gone, but he decided not to. If Ike, Mario and, Lucario want to get beat up by a bunch of primids, then that is fine with Pikachu.

Princess Peach taps Pikachu on the head. Pikachu opens his eyes and looks up at the princess. "Pikachu, could you check the garage? I think there is something you could fix." Pikachu smiles, hoping the generator needs some power. His cheeks feel stuffy with electricity. He gladly gets up and runs to the garage.

To Pikachu's surprise, it isn't an inanimate object there is a problem with. Olimar stomps around, complaining. "I can fight to you know! I'm a smasher too!" Pikachu figured that. _Duh, of course he is complaining about that. He just got good at using that awesome new move._

Pikachu dares to tap the angry hocotatian on the shoulder. Lucky for him, Olimar doesn't slug him. "OH. Hi Pikachu. Did you hear that?" Pikachu nods.

Olimar sighs. Nana runs up and asks, "Olimar, have you seen Popo?"

"YA! He went with the karate crew to battle the bug infestation… without me!" Olimar complains. He crosses his arms and sits down to pout.

"Great. He had to go prove he is the guts and glory of us. OH! By the way, the cotton candy guy is outside." Nana explains. Without any hesitation, Olimar and Pikachu run outside. Nana shakes her head and walks after the boys.

Outside, Pikachu hides in a bush. He spies on the cotton candy man. The cotton candy man, or as they call him, C.C.M., sleeps with his head on the cart. Olimar walks up and yells, "YO!" C.C.M doesn't even flinch.

Olimar holds a thumb up. "He's out cold." Pikachu jumps out of the bush and walks over beside Olimar. They stare at C.C.M. Olimar asks, "How are we going to get him off the cart?"

Pikachu starts to act out something. He acts as if he has a sword. Olimar asks, "Ike?"

Pikachu shakes his head.

"Marth?"

Pikachu shakes his head.

"… Link?"

Pikachu rolls his eyes and shakes again.

"I'm out of ideas."

Nana stands a few feet away. She asks, "Do you really want to be standing there?" She points to the sky.

In the sky, a metal trash can falls from the sky. Olimar and Pikachu scramble around to get out of the way. Pikachu jumps on Olimar's head, and Olimar falls over. The can hits the ground beside Olimar, bouncing over him. Nana uses her foot to stop the can from rolling.

Olimar gets up. "What the pik pik! What was that?!"

"A projectile trash can." Nana replies. She sounds as if she was Samus; harsh and annoyed. "Be glad nothing is inside."

As if on cue, the lid of the can bursts off. Olimar screams and falls to the ground, covering his head. Nana gasps in shock. Pikachu jumps. He gets ready to blast electricity at whatever monster jumps out to attack. Nana gets her hammer ready. Olimar still ducks in fear.

The horrible monster is… Meta Knight.

Meta Knight rolls out of the trash can, stands, and swings his sword. After examining the area, he asks, "How far did I go?"

Nana sighs in relief. "Phew! We were ready to attack and everything." Pikachu releases his guard.

"Make it go away!" Olimar still hides.

"Stand Olimar. The only danger has passed. You avoided my decent from the sky; you are safe." Meta Knight assures. Olimar stands, realizing it is only the masked Star Warrior.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you falling from the sky in a trash can?" Nana asks the warrior.

"It was supposed to be a surprise attack on a supposedly-hidden group of primids. I am uncertain what exactly happened, but it seems that loud thud must have sent me flying." Meta Knight politely responds, giving just enough information for the questioner to have a picture of the scenario.

Pikachu taps Olimar's shoulder, getting Olimar's attention. He points to the cotton candy man. Olimar smiles and looks at Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, could you help us?"

"That depends. State your situation." Meta Knight puts away his sword in its scabbard.

"Pikachu and I need C.C.M off the cart, but we can move him without waking him."

"AH! Continuing the cotton candy theft spree, are you?"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't think I haven't heard about the recent cotton candy thieves. You two have been taking cotton candy when the man is asleep."

Olimar has a guilty look. "Where did you hear that?"

Nana answers the question. "Olimar, everyone has heard about it. Master Hand was sent a message about it this morning."

"He was?" Olimar asks with fear in his tone.

"YA. The thing is, C.C.M doesn't know who has been taking it. Only the bystanders know how it was." Nana explains.

Meta Knight takes out his sword. "And now I know who it is."

Olimar exhales in relief. "That's a relief. For a minute there, I thought Master Hand knew it was us."

"He doesn't, yet." Meta Knight remarks.

Nana gasps and points to the cotton candy machine. Olimar and Meta Knight look that way. Pikachu stands on the cotton candy machine. He happily waves to them.

Olimar jumps up and yells. He runs to the machine and says, "No Pikachu! Don't wake the man!"

Pikachu jumps off backwards. His foot hits a lever, causing the parked machine to no longer be parked. Olimar tries to lunge over the machine and grab Pikachu, but his head lands in the machine. The machine rolls down the hill. C.C.M lands on the ground, undisturbed.

Nana, Meta Knight, and Pikachu watch Olimar in the cotton candy machine go down the large hill. "Catch the machine!" Meta Knight orders. The three run in different directions; Pikachu straight, Nana left, and Meta Knight right. Olimar sits up in the machine. Cotton candy covers his helmet in a layer so thick that he can't see.

Pikachu jumps onto the machine and clears Olimar vision line for him. Olimar sees Pikachu in a slight pink color. He says, "Hi Pikachu!"

To the right, Meta Knight grabs a rock as he runs. He throws it at the wheel of the machine. The wheel is hit by the rock, and it stops. The cart spins, causing Olimar to yell "WEEE!" The cart goes over the wooden bridge over the river. Nana yells, "It'll hit the mansion!"

"Not if I can't stop it." Meta Knight heroically states. He jumps into the sky. His wings spread out, allowing him to now fly. He speeds after the cart in the air. Nana smiles, feeling hope.

On the cart, Pikachu stuffs his mouth with cotton candy. Olimar enjoys the ride, that is, until he sees the mansion coming up fast! "Stop us! Nana! Use your hammer!" Nana nods and tosses her hammer at the cart. Meta Knight face palms.

The hammer hits the back of the machine, only making it go faster. Nana grabs her hammer as she passes it. Meta Knight grabs Nana and lands on the cart with her.

"How is that helping!?" Olimar asks in the loudest voice possible.

Meta Knight reaches down to grab the brake lever, but it is gone. Meta Knight asks, "Where's the brake?!"

Nana narrows her eyes as she looks back. "Brake overboard."

Meta Knight shakes his head and holds his sword up, pointed to the ground. "Okay. I'll just stop us with my sw-,"

CRASH!

The dust and debris subside. The cotton candy machine lies on its side, spilling its passengers on the floor, covered in its sweet, sugary goodness. Pikachu is the first to sit up. The first thing he sees is a big gap in the wall, where the cart burst through the wall. He looks left. He looks right. He does the process over again. He stands and frantically looks around. He sees the cart, Nana, Meta Knight… _Olimar?_

Pikachu runs around, looking for his friend. He runs down the hall, passing the corner. He stops and walks back. Sitting behind the corner is a very sticky, yet happy Captain Olimar. He happily eats cotton candy, dusty or not. He waves to Pikachu with a grin. "Olimar, that was awesome."

Olimar's smile disappears. His hand inside his helmet disappears inside his suit. Pikachu's smile fades into a blank look. His arms drop. He asks, "What?"

Turning around, Pikachu sees what Olimar sees. A supposedly flabbergasted Master Hand floats there, silent. Without a face, it is hard to tell his expression to the situation.

The Halberd is heard landing in the large garage. The first to run in are Ike and Link. They stop with dropped jaws when they see the mess.

"Well then. Have anything to say? Captain Olimar?" Master Hand asks the astronaut.

"Master Hand, I can explain." Pikachu quickly distracts the owner of the mansion.

"WHOA! WHOA! Pikachu… can talk?" Link asks, apparently losing the interest in the mess.

Meta Knight sits up. He picks up his sword and stands. Then he sees Master Hand. Master Hand sees him. Silence.

Ike runs up. "Meta Knight, I am so jealous! You got to make a mess with these guys."

"You guys got to fight a bunch of primids. At least you aren't in trouble." Meta Knight states.

"Turns those primids were a bunch of fakes." Link explains.

"Stupid holograms. This is real. This mess is real. I bet you had so much fun doing this. I am so jealous!" Meta Knight stares at demented Ike.

"Meta Knight, what's your excuse?" Master Hand asks with fury in his tone.

Nana walks over to Meta Knight. Her face is covered in dust and an afro of pink cotton candy sits on her head. Ike takes a handful, eating it with joy. Olimar and Pikachu walk beside the two.

"Well, it appears you four are the only suspects for this mess. One of your better start talking." Master hand demands. He gets a montage of words from all four at the same time.

About a month later, the wall is repaired. Olimar finishes applying the last coat of paint with one last stroke. He nods once, puts the brush in the bucket, and walks to the conversation going on behind him.

"Pikachu, I'm just wondering, why haven't you spoken to anyone until now?" Nana curiously asks the Pokémon.

"Well, Nana, I'll tell YA." Pikachu grabs Olimar's hand and pulls Olimar to his side. "I have spoken before. Only to Olimar, until now."

Meta Knight, who stands on a ledge on the wall, decides to join the conversation. "Why is that?"

Pikachu smiles. "Olimar has been there for me through thick and thin. He's my buddy, and that definitely won't change. Ever."


End file.
